Sora's Second Mark of Mastery Exam
by Sea Eagle
Summary: remember in Birth By Sleep, when Ansem the Wise told Aqua that Sora was the one who was going to save her and her friends? well, this is how i think it'll go down. one of the tie-ins and prequels to War of Destiny.
1. It Begins

**hey guys, this is Sea Eagle with a new Kingdom Hearts fanfic. and hopefully this becomes canon in Kingdom Hearts III, except for all the non-KH showing up.**

**Sofia: *walks in* dude, i got the part!**

**for what?**

**Sofia: Smoke's Mordecai and the Secret Rings story! i'm playing Sharhra!**

**sweet! can't wait for that story!**

**Sofia: so, what's this fic about?**

**the title says it all, but the exam is-...wait a minute, why am i telling you all this crap, just read and find out for yourself, alright?**

**enjoy!**

**disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Square Enix (in which i have no idea how to pronounce that name properly) and the other franchises you see here belongs to their owners.**

* * *

Sora's Second Mark of Mastery Exam

Chapter 1: It Begins...

It was a normal day here in the Destiny Islands...well, sort of. Sora is training for the next time Master Xehanort comes back. He sure did a toll on him last time. When suddenly, a portal opened up from behind him. And Mordecai and Rigby came out "hey, Sora!" said the two "hey guys!" said Sora in return. "what're you doing here?"

"we're looking for you" said Mordecai "Eagle said he wanted to see you in the Mysterious Tower" said Rigby "got it, thanks guys!" said Sora as he ran off with his keyblade to the Mysterious Tower. In said tower, he saw Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, preparing for a summer vacation. "hey, guys!" he said.

"oh, hello, Sora" said Flora "just preparing to go to Corinthia for the summer" said Merryweather "oh, well, Eagle said he wanted to see me here" said Sora "where is he?" "you should find him upstairs, dear" said Fauna "thanks!" said Sora as he ran upstairs. He opened the door to Yen Sid's room, and saw him, along with Eagle and Sofia waiting for Sora himself.

"hey, Eagle" said Sora "you wanted to see me?" "yup, we want to discuss something with you" said Eagle "alright, what do you want to talk about?" said Sora "well, you see, in preparation for Xehanort's next attack, we have created our very own keyblade army" said Yen Sid "Mordecai, Rigby, Rancis, and James have signed in" said Eagle

"but the number of masters we have on our disposal is very little" said Yen Sid "i know, Riku and King Mickey isn't gonna be enough" said Sora "which is why i would like to bestow upon you the title" said Yen Sid "really!? Sweet!" said Sora "but, you'll still have to take the exam like everyone else" said Eagle "okay, so, i'm gonna take another test?" said Sora

"correct" said Yen Sid "allow me to give you a briefing of your second test, but first i must ask you, are you familiar with keyblade wielders Terra and Ventus, and keyblade master Aqua?" "actually, yeah. I met some of them when i was little" said Sora "well, they're gonna be your second test" said Eagle as he showed an image of what happened to the three.

"let's start with master Aqua first. She got trapped in the Realm of Darkness, trying to save Terra, in which he ended up getting possed by Master Xehanort's heart" "yikes, that's horrible" said Sora "and Ventus, well, he ended up in a comatose state because his heart was damaged, and it had to reside inside yours" said Eagle.

"so, why should i rescue all of them?" said Sora "because you were destined to" said Yen Sid "Ansem the Wise had told us through a computer, that it was you who is going to rescue those three keyblade wielders" "hmm, so my exam is to rescue these three wielders?" said Sora "and come back alive" said Eagle

"complete this task, and return here safely, and i will name you a true keyblade master" said Yen Sid "alright! I'm ready for anything!" said Sora "good, Sora, let your examination begin!" said Yen Sid "Sofia will assist you through" "got it!" said Sofia "alright, Soph, let's go!" said Sora as the two ran out. "are you sure they will return safely?" asked Yen Sid to Eagle

"he is Sora, knowing that, he should be fine. After all, he did survive the Realm of Sleep" said Eagle "of course that is with Riku's help" "let's just hope that you are right" said Yen Sid.

Meanwhile, outside the tower, Sora and Sofia was getting ready for Sora's second exam. "so, where do we go first?" asked Sofia "well, i dunno" said Sora "i mean, none of them is the easiest to start with" "let's go back to the Destiny Islands first to clear up our minds, maybe that'll help" said Sofia "good idea" said Sora as he opened up a keyhole to the Destiny Islands.

As soon as they arrived, Sora lied down on the beach, trying to clear his mind. "what're you doing?" asked Sofia "what? This is what i do when i think" said Sora "i'm still thinking this through" "well, you better think fast" said Sofia "hmm, let's see, that that Terra guy got his heart possed by Xehanort, miss Aqua is trapped in the Realm of Darkness..."

"which leaves that Ventus boy, Yen Sid said his heart resides within yours" said Sofia "yeah, i remember now" said Sora "so we should try freeing Ventus first" then he summoned his keyblade and an orb that looked like the portal to his heart appeared. "wait a minute, diving into your own heart, is that possible?" asked Sofia

"you better believe it!" said Sora, then his keyblade shot out a beam to the orb, and the orb sucked the two in. They end up on a dive to Sora's heart, and as soon as they made it, they quickly entered a hole that brought the two to another version of the Destiny Islands, the one in Sora's dreams. "why are we back in the Destiny Islands?" said Sora

"beats me" said Sofia "actually Sora, you're in your heart, this is just the Destiny Islands in your dreams" said a familiar voice from behind them they turned around, and Sora was surprised to see who it was "Roxas!" said Sora "hey Sora, it's been a while" said Roxas "how are you feeling?" "i'm fine, you?" said Sora "i'm good, i'm good" saod Roxas

"who's the girl?" "my name's Sofia, princess of Enchancia, nice to meet you" said Sofia "i'm Roxas, Sora's nobody" said Roxas as the two shook hands "so, why are you here?" asked Roxas "oh, well, you see, we're on a second exam, since we failed the first one, and our task is to rescue three keyblade wielders named Terra, Aqua, and Ventus" said Sora

"Ventus? He's actually around here" said Roxas "sweet" said the two "follow me" said Roxas as he walked away, and the two followed him.

To be continued...

* * *

**Sofia: that was kinda cool. but, who's Terra, Ventus, and Aqua?**

**they're the main protagonists in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, the prequel to the entire Kingdom Hearts series. they say that it's the best Kingdom Hearts game ever, tied with KHII.**

**Sofia: and i think they have a point.**

**speaking of Kingdom Hearts, i can't wait for Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix to be released outside of Japan.**

**Sofia: you really want to see the origins of Kingdom Hearts, do you?**

**Crumplezone and Ransack: *walks in* waddup?**

**Crumplezone! Ransack! it's been a while!**

**Crumplezone: sure has, man!**

**Ransack: say, dude, have you heard about Smoke's other new story?**

**oh, yeah! Keyblade Rangers! hope it's awesome!**

**Crumplezone: oh, trust me, it will blow your mind!**

**Ransack: you know what blows my mind? knowing Smokescreen's actually afraid of-**

**Sofia: *blasted the other two to the other room with her Dream Rod* YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT!**

**...what was that about?**

**Sofia: oh nothing, totally nothing, no secret i'm keeping or anything.**

**...oh really? *puts hands on head, about to snap Sofia, but...***

**Amber: *pops in* who wants cupcakes!?**

**i'm fasting, no thanks.**

**Sofia: not hungry.**

**Crumplezone: *walks in* i'll take those.**

**CZ! no!**

**Crumplezone: dude, it's just cupcakes. *eats cupcake, but...* wow, that thing was so bad, i wanna collapse. *passes out***

**Sofia: wow...it's so bad it makes robots unconscious.**

**Amber: they can't be that bad. *eats her own cupcake*...please kill me. *passes out***

**better get her to her room.**

**and you guys please review, alright?**

**me and Sofia: PEACE TO ALL OUR PEOPLE! **


	2. The Broken Heart

**hey guys, this s Sea Eagle with xhapter 2 for Sora's Second Mark of Mastery Exam.**

**Sora: hey bro, where's Sofia, Amber, James, and Zandar?**

**they should be back here pretty soon.**

**Sora: good. say, i heard they're gonna be in Smoke's Keyblade Rangers.**

**yeah, he's been talking about it for quite a while right now.**

**Sora: yeah, well, i'm waiting for him to finish Epic Wreckers.**

**he will bro, just wait. say, while you're here, i need you to go get Margaret for me.**

**Sora: what for?**

**you'll see.**

**Sora: okay, i'll go get her. *walks out***

**good. now you readers enjoy this chapter, alright?**

* * *

Chapter 2: Recovering Ventus (part 1)

Sora, Roxas, and Sofia are now walking past the trees of the Destiny Island within Sora's dreams, in search of Ventus. And Roxas took this moment to ask about Sofia "dude, no one ever told me about world called 'Enchancia'" he said "that's because it's not in this universe. She's froma different universe" said Sora "wait, what!?" said Roxas.

"well, long story short, we're all in some kind of multiverse" said Sora "well, if you put it like that..." said Roxas. Just then, a girl with black hair, and an Organization XIII robe walked in "Roxas, where've you been?" "you! Who are you? You never told me your name when we met" said Sora "oh, sorry about that, i was kinda in a bad mood back then" said the girl.

"my name is Xion, nice to meet you, Sora" "nice to meet you, too" said Sora "say, are you part of the Organization?" "well, i used to be" said Xion "well, who's nobody are you?" asked Sora "i'm yours" said Xion, which put Sora into a rather surprised state "well, i'm the imperfect replica of Roxas, so, yeah, i'm, in a way, your nobody"

"okay, now i'm officially confused" said Sora "say, why are you here, anyway?" asked Xion "he's looking for Ventus" said Roxas "it's part of his second exam" said Sofia "second exam?" said Xion "yeah, i failed my first mark of mastery exam, and they needed another keyblade master, so i had to take another exam" said Sora.

"oh, okay" said Xion "and who are you?" "i'm Sofia, Sofia the First, princess of Enchancia" said Sofia "and i'm from another universe" "wait, another universe!?" said Xion "i know, right?" said Roxas "look, guys, let's just focus on the task. Roxas? If you please?" said Sora "got it" said Roxas "no, wait, don't go" said Xion "i just checked out Ventus, something's not right with him"

"then, wouldn't it be best to check him out?" said Sofia "not without Ansem the Wise" said Xion "Ansem the Wise?" said Sora "he's here?" "yeah, we better find him first if we want to take a look at Ventus" said Xion "got it!" said the other three, then they all quickly ran towards another direction, looking for Ansem the Wise.

They found him on the beach, where he is staring at the sunset. That is until he heard some voices, calling his name. "Ansem!" "hmm?" he turned around and saw Sora, Roxas, Xion, and Sofia running towards him. "ah, Sora, Roxas, Xion, and...i do not believe i have met you" "i'm Sofia, princess of Enchancia" said Sofia "Ansem, the Wise. Nice to meet you" said Ansem "now, why is it that you seek me?"

"well, you see, i'm trying to get Ventus's heart out of my body, and into his, as part of my test. We're on our way to see him, but then.." said Sora "i saw something happened to him, can you please help us out?" said Xion "hmm, i had expected this" said Ansem "you see, back when you were a child, Sora, you had found Ven's heart, and you let it inside of you"

"oh, yeah! I remember" said Sora "so, the heart you are in right now, is part Ventus's" said Ansem "unfortunately, Ven's heart is rather broken. Even though now it has nurtured itself, it's still had it's own capacity limit. So the moment you stepped into your heart, with the girl, the two hearts can't take in anymore"

"so, what happened?" asked Sofia "the heart tried to increase it's capacity, so it did the only thing it could, take in more of Ven's heart" said Ansem "unfortunately, some parts of his heart are infested by the darkness. As of now, that darkness is starting to take shape, into a masked boy named Vanitas"

"so, what do we have to do?" asked Sora "you must banish the darkness out of Ventus in order to save him" said Ansem "hurry, before he's possesed by Vanitas!" "got it!" said the four kids as they all ran towards Ven.

Just about a few minutes later, they arrived on the top of a stone cliff, where Ventus's body was nearly taken over by the darkness. "Ven!" said Roxas and Xion as they ran up to him. "ugh, no, guys...stay back" said Ventus "are you Ventus?" asked Sora "yes...i am. Sora, right?" said Ven "please, i can't hold back the darkness anymore...you have to defeat me"

"what?" said Sora "please, whatever you do, you cannot afford to lose! You must defeat me!" said Ventus "if you defeat me, Vanitas will lose his hold on me, when he does, you must slay him before he take shape, please!" "...alright, we will" said Sora "thanks..." said Ventus "say...how's Mickey?" "he's doing great! He passed his exam" said Sora "really? Heh...good to know" said Ventus.

It was then he had shined very brightly, nefore his body had been taken over by Vanitas. "oh no" said Roxas "...ladies and gentlemen, Vanitas has returned!" said Ventus-Vanitas "not for long!" said Sora as he summoned his Kingdom Key, along with Roxas and Xion "huh, so you're the kid who's been keeping Ventus's heart safe?" said Ven-Vanitas.

"heh, let's see if you can protect it now!" he then summoned the X-Blade and got into his stance, preparing to fight the three, well four if you count Sofia. "Sofia, stay back. Roxas, Xion and i will handle this fight!" said Sora "okay" said Sofia as she ran out. The three charged at Ventus-Vanitas, but he jumped back, off the cliff.

They followed him and jumped off as well, but then, they were hit by a flock of flying keyblades that Venitas (A/N: for now, i'll call him Venitas) had summoned. They went down and hit the ground hard. And as they tried to get themselves up, Venitas swung his X-Blade and pushed them back with a gust of wind.

"heh, three weak keyblade wielders versus the wielder of the X-Blade, how foolish" he said "grr, shut up!" said Sora as he and the other two got up. Then they quickly charged at him.

To be continued...

* * *

**heh, i sure put you in the edge of your seats now, didn't i? you'll see that battle pretty soon.**

**Sora: *walks in with Margaret* here she is, dude.**

**Margaret: you wanted to see me?**

**yes. you see, since i'm putting you in War of Destiny, you're gonna need a weapon. and i noticed something. each game has a trio of two boys and one girl, Sora, Riku, and Kairi; Roxas, Axel, and Xion; Terra, Ventus, and Aqua. that's why i also want to put you in Mordecai and Rigby, Keyblade Wielders.**

**Margaret: really? thanks! but, what's gonna be my keyblade?**

**hmm, by far, the best keyblade to fit a girl like you, would be the Destiny's Embrace. but we're gonna need one, now won't we?**

**Margaret: you mean you don't have one?**

**who said that? *pulls out Destiny's Embrace***

**Margaret: wow! it looks beautiful!**

**heh, yup, and now, it's yours. i hereby bestow upon you this keyblade.**

**Margaret:*takes keyblade*...sweet! thanks, Eagle!**

**your welcome. now head for the Mysterious Tower. Sora will take you there.**

**Margaret: got it! thanks! *runs out with Sora***

**well, please review. up next is another Regular Show fanfic called Gunslinger, featuring my new and very first Regular Show OC!**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**

***ducks down* ...good, that whole projectile thing is-*a blue and silver keyblade flies in over my head***

**AQUILLA!  
**

**Aquilla (Kingdom Hearts: Litwak's Arcade Remix): whoops sorry.**

**ugh, next time i'm bringing an RPG.**


	3. Three Kingdom Keys

***le Rancis, Gloyd, James, and Zandar are watching Man of Steel on the home theater system in my studio.***

**Rancis: dude, this movie is so awesome.**

**James: i know! best Superman movie i've ever seen!**

**Gloyd: true that.**

***Cragger, Crumplezone, and Ransack walks in.***

**Crumplezone: hey guys!**

**Gloyd: Crumplezone! Ransack! you guys here for your scripts for the War of Destiny and their four tie-ins?**

**Ransack: yup.**

**Zandar: and, Cragger, still pissed off you got kicked out of your tribe, huh?**

**Cragger: yup. right now, i just want to slice off Crooler's head.**

**James: don't worry, just kick bag, grab some popcorn, and watch Man of Steel.**

**the other three: yeah! *sits down in bean bags***

**Ransack: wait, where's Eagle?**

**Gloyd: went with Ralph, Cinderella, King Mickey, and Benson to the keyblade graveyard, clearing out some heartless. he said it's no big deal, but if he let them stay there long enough, they might take something important.**

**Crumplezone: okay.**

**Zandar: good thing he whipped up the next chapter for Sora's Second Mark of Mastery Exam before he left.**

**Cragger: you know, i've always wanted to read one of his fics.**

**James: sure thing. *pulls out laptop* have a look.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Three Kingdom Keys

Sora, Roxas and, and Xion charged at the Vanitas possessed Ventus, or as i call him Venitas. Roxas jumped on him, while Sora attacked him low. Venitas blocked the two attacks, while Xion performed a Reversal, and striked him from behind. He swung his X-Blade right on time to block it, but it didn't stop the fact that he was surrounded.

Sora and Xion charged at Venitas. He dodged Xion, and blocked Sora. However, Roxas got the jump on him, and landed a hit. He then moved really fast, and slashed past Sora and Roxas.

"Sora! Roxas!" yelled Xion.

"don't worry, we're fine." Said Roxas as the two got back up.

Just then, Venitas blasted two energy waves at the trio. The boys dodged them, whilst Xion sliced through and charged at Venitas. Her Keyblade clashed with the X-Blade, several times, and Venitas smacked her keyblade away from her hand.

"oh no!" she said, and suddenly she was sent flying back by Venitas.

"Xion!" yelled Roxas, and just then, Venitas showed up right in front of him, and slashed him repeatedly.

"Roxas!" yelled Sora as he charged at Venitas.

But Venitas quickly moved behind him, and striked.

"gah!" Sora yelled in pain as he got hit by the X-Blade.

"hahahahaha! Weaklings! You'll never beat me!" said Venitas.

"grrr, shut up!" said Roxas as he charged at him.

Venitas managed to hold off his attack, and pushed him back.

"hmph, you really like to copy other people's style, don't you?" he said.

"shut up!" said Roxas as he charged at Venitas again. this time, instead of blocking his attack, he moved around, and hit him hard.

"Roxas!" yelled Sora and Xion as they charged at Venitas.

He was prepared for this, and blocked the two without even looking back. And then he lunged forward, and jumped to the sky. Then he summoned a cloud of keyblades, and prepared to ram them. The two helped Roxas up, and saw the incoming threat. Then they quickly ran away from it. Venitas went on at full speed towards the three, and fired Dark Cannon beams at them.

They dodged the attack, and moved out of his way, right on time. However, he turned around, and charged at the three full speed. However, it appeared that the only one he was going to hit was Sora.

"Sora!" yelled the other two as they went up to him. However, just as he was about to get hit by the flying keyblades, someone casted Reflega on him, shielding him from the dozens of keyblades coming at him.

"huh?" he said.

"impossible! Who did that?" said Venitas.

"not us." Said Roxas.

"up here!" said a certain someone from the top of the cliff.

"Sofia!" said Sora. She jumped down the cliff, and landed safely on the ground.

"grrr, you're gonna pay!" said Venitas as he aimed the cloud of keyblades at her.

"look out!" said Sora as he ran up to her. But the cloud was too fast, he couldn't keep up. Just as she was about to get hit by severl keyblades, and get wounded horribly, something had jumped in, and with extreme speed, smacked all the keyblades away like the reflect Sora and Riku used against Xemnas's 1000 lasers.

"what?" said Sofia. She couldn't quite see the figure, but as soon as all the keyblades were smacked, she was surprised with who it was "Gnarly!"

"hey, Sofia." Said Gnarly.

"Gnarly? What're you doing here?" asked Sora.

"Eagle sent me as a second guide. Like a temporary replacement for Donald and Goofy." Said Gnarly.

"tch, don't know if he made the right choice." Said Roxas.

"enough!" said Venitas "doesn't matter! Bring two more into the slaughter! The more the the merrier!"

"i don't think so!" said Sora as he, Roxas, and Xion charged at Venitas.

However, he dodged it, leaving an afterimage of him, and then he reappeared in the sky, firing a Dark Thundaga attack to everyone else in the battle. Sofia, Gnarly, and Roxas dodged it, while Sora and Xion protected themselves with Reflega. Then Roxas jumped up and tried to hit the boy, only to end up getting swatted back to the ground.

After he landed safely on his feet, Venitas dived down with his X-Blade covered with flame. Sofia tried firing several laser shots, like Sora's Wisdom Form, but the X-Blade blocked them all.

"no use!" she said.

"we've got to get that thing away from him!" said Roxas.

"i got it!" said Gnarly "Sofia! Give me a boost!" and just like that, Sofia blasted him to the sky with an Aeroga spell, and he held his club back, charging an attack. And he swung.

Instead of hitting the blade, he hit the hilt, causing Venitas to lose the X-Blade, and Gnarly hammered the back of his head.

"Guys! Finish him off, now!" he said.

And the three keyblade wielders did just that.

They jumped up, and dash-slashed Venitas repeatedly, like Cloud's Omnislash, and when the combo ended, the three surrounded him, and held their keyblades to the sky. And Venitas was covered by a ball of light. And then, the three slashed the ball, causing it to explode. However, the three, along with Gnarly, dived down just in time to avoid the blast.

"yes!" yelled the three as they landed on the ground.

"well done, guys!" said Sofia.

"heh, that was awesome!" said Gnarly.

"so, that settles the Ventus being controlled by Vanitas problem." Said Roxas.

"all that's left is to destroy the Vanitas piece." Said Xion, refering to the black orb, floating above the now knocked out Ventus.

"quick! Before it comes to life!" said Roxas.

Upon hearing this, Sora ran up to it, and quickly sliced with his keyblade.

"phew, that was close." He said.

"ngh...wha? huh, that was weird..." said Ventus as he got back up "did you defeat him?"

"yup. He's gone for good." Said Sora.

"heh, good." Said Ventus "now that he's gone, my heart should be repairing itself now."

"good." Said Sora.

"so, why did you wanted to see me, anyway?" asked Ventus.

"well, you see, i'm currently in a Mark of Mastery Exam, and the task is to bring you, and your two friends, back to normal." Said Sora.

"hmm, i knew i was going to wake up soon." Said Ventus "but if you're going to bring my heart out of your body, then you're gonna have to wait, the repairs are gonna take awhile."

"that's okay, it should be enough time to find your body, wherever it is." Said Sora.

"well, can't help you there." Said Ventus "if i were you, i'd probably try the Land of Departure, that place feels like home to me, so my friends would probably take me there." Said Ventus.

"Land of Departure?" asked Sora.

"hang on, i've heard about that place before." Said Sofia "yeah! I think he meant Castle Oblivion!"

"the Land of Departure's been turned to Castle Oblivion?" said Sora.

"yup. Eagle told me himself." Said Sofia.

"well, i guess we know where to go." Said Gnarly.

"guess so. Off we go to Castle Oblivion, then." Said Sora "but wait, how do we get out?"

"the same way you got in." Said Sofia, and it appeared that Sora was rather surprised that she knew about this kinda stuff "what? Eagle told me. He went in my heart once, and he told me that the way out is through a keyhole." (A/N: set after "Hanging Out With Sofia")

"oh, okay." Said Sora as he pointed his keyblade to the sky, and a keyhole showed up. He unlocked it, and he, along with Gnarly and Sofia began floating towards it.

"see you soon, Sora." Said Ventus.

"you know it!" said Sora "oh! Could you say thanks to Ansem the Wise for me?"

"got it!" said Ventus.

And just like that, the three were out of Sora's heart.

* * *

**Cragger: wow, not bad. i kinda liked it.**

**Crumplezone: cool!**

**Ransack: kinda wonder if Eagle's got more things planned.**

**Rancis: well, he is planning a crossover between Kingdom Hearts and Sofia the First.**

**Cragger: why?**

**Gloyd: meh, he just thought that there were three disney franchises in War of Destiny: Wreck-it Ralph, Kingdom Hearts, and Sofia the First. he's done a crossover between WiR and KH, WiR and StF, but not between-**

**Crumplezone: we get it.**

**Cragger: why did he make fanfics for Sofia the First again?**

**Gloyd: he's trying to dig up his potential of writing totally badass fanfics for girly and childish fandoms. but the only girly and childish fandom he's ever written for so far is Sofia the First.**

**Zandar: dude, don't forget all those Disney Junior shows he's gonna put in Disney Smash Bros.**

**Rancis: but dude, haven't you heard? he's cancelling Disney Smash Bros. he's gonna replace it with something else titled "Purgatory"**

**Zandar: sounds cool. what's it about?**

**Rancis: i heard he's gonna make the world of Disney Junior under attack by a colossal army of stupid assholes, and he's gonna make Aquilla dive into the channel itself, and save it.**

**Gloyd: if he's gonna make it a fic like that, i would suggest making the villain rape someone.**

***walks in* i'm not.**

**Gloyd: huh, that was fast. where are the others?**

**they had to take the route to Disney Castle, Mickey had to settle some things. what're you watching?**

**James: Man of Steel.**

**cool, save me a seat, i've gotta get the script for you two.**

**Crumplezone: cool.**

**well, not much to say to you readers, but i'm gonna guess these guys have already shown you the chapter, so, yeah. please review!**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


	4. Rescue Oblivion

**ugh, me head.**

**Rancis: you gonna be alright?**

**yeah. it was just a bunch of Darkside Heartless. nothing much.**

***the song "Friday" by Rebecca Black starts playing***

**AAAAAAGH! TURN IT OFF!**

**Rancis: alright, i'm on it. girls, can you please turn off that music player?**

**Sugar Rush girls: *dances to the song***

**Rancis: ugh, man. i'm not gonna get hated because i destroyed their music player.**

**Sora: i got it. *shoots Firaga at the music player***

**Sugar Rush girls: awww.**

**don't say "awww" that song is annoying!**

**Rancis: got that right.**

**Sora: uh, bro, they have a Justin Bieber CD too.**

**kill it, with FIRE!**

**Sora: somebody's in a bad mood today.**

**well, i'm tired, i just got back from a mission in Disney Castle, and my head felt like a bunch of bricks fell on it.**

**Reco: *walks in with wet towel in her hand* here you go *places on my head***

**hah, thanks Reco. Hey, can you tell the girls not to play JB?**

**Reco: sure thing.**

**good. i need a break. luckily, i prepared this chapter of Sora's Second Mark of Mastery Exam, just for you guys. enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Rescue Oblivion

Sora, Sofia, and Gnarly are now in front of Castle Oblivion, with Ven's heart repaired, and ready to return to his body.

"I'm not sure about this, Sora." said Sofia "I've been here once, and something in there nearly kicked my ass."

"Don't worry, Sofia. It's gonna be alright." said Sora "You've got me and Gnarly to protect you."

"Man, sure wish Eagle was here." said Sofia as they entered Castle Oblivion "Wait a minute, there's 13 floors, and 12 basements. How will you know he's in here?"

"Don't worry, I'll know." said Sora. But, they forgot something, the moment they entered the castle, their memories entered the form of the battle cards used in Chain of Memories. Just kidding. They didn't lose their memories, and they definitely did not have to use their battle cards.

"Huh. I guess since Namine no longer lives here, I didn't lose my memories when I came in here." said Sora.

"Good thing, too." said Sofia "We're gonna need our full strength to complete this mission."

"Right. Let's go." said Sora as they all ran down the hall.

13 floors later…

They made to the uppermost level of Castle Oblivion, and they were all worn out. Luckily for them, Sofia knew how to cast Curaga.

"Thanks, Soph." said Sora.

"Hey, it was either that, or do something I shouldn't." said Sofia.

"….What do you mean?" asked Gnarly.

"Nothing." said Sofia "So, are you really sure we're going the right way?"

"Yup. That door over there is what stands between us and Ven's body." said Sora, pointing at the door on the other side of the room "Let's go!"

"You know, we've already gone this far, and yet we haven't stumbled into any ghosts." said Gnarly.

"Ghosts?" asked Sora.

"Well, yeah. I heard from Eagle that you and Riku killed a couple of Nobodies here." said Gnarly "So I kinda guessed this place would be like haunted or something."

"Now where would you get that idea?" asked Sora.

"I dunno, how about that Nobody symbol over there?" asked Gnarly, referring to the Nobody symbol on the ground just in front of the door.

(Battle BGM: Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix OST – The 13th Reflection)

Just a few seconds later, dark aura began emitting from the symbol. It started to take shape, into a figure, a figure who donned the Organization's coat. However, there were white stuff at the edge of the sleeves, and the pants, too. Its eyes glow red underneath its hood, and a Nobody symbol popped out of its back. And then, it summoned Marluxia's scythe.

"Well, there's your ghost." said Sora as they all got ready for battle. The hallway behind them was sealed by a dark barrier like the ones you see before a Kingdom Hearts boss battle.

(Information: Defeat the ghost of Marluxia!)

They all got ready for battle. Sora quickly charged at the ghost, but it teleported out of the way without a scratch. Then, it popped out behind Sora, and sliced him with his scythe to the air.

"Sora!" said Sofia as she casted a Firaga spell at the ghost. However, he swatted it out of the way like a baseball. It went up to Sofia, but before it could do anything, Gnarly whacked the ghost's head with his club.

"We have to move around! Don't let it hit you!" he said. Sofia nodded in agreement, and ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

The ghost, turned to the three, and quickly ran up to them. Its scythe clashed with Sora's Keyblade. They swung it around like nobody's business. (Not like a Nobody's business, alright?)The two weapons clashed several times, until the ghost swung its scythe down, causing Sora to block the attack, and it gave him a task to push it out of the way.

Gnarly jumped at the ghost, but it grabbed him, and threw him away as he did. However, Gnarly returned the move by throwing his club at the ghost. It hit its head, again, and threw it off guard. Sora took this opportunity to smack it to the sky, and Sofia followed it with a blast of light from her Dream Rod. However, the figure was not down. it dived to the ground, and performed a wheel attack, going straight towards Sora and Sofia.

The two safely dodged the attack. However, the ghosts scaled up the walls, up the ceiling, and ran up to above the spot where the two were standing. Then, it jumped down, and swung its scythe. The two dodged the scythe, but they didn't avoid the explosion of flower petals that followed it. They were sent flying back.

"Guys! You alright!?" said Gnarly.

"We're alright!" said Sora.

"Yeah, we're-"however, Sofia's words were cut off when the ghost teleported right in front of her. It swung its scythe, but Gnarly jumped in and slammed it upwards.

"Sora! Use the scythe!" said Gnarly.

Hearing this, Sora jumped and grabbed the scythe, and then he went on to barraging the ghost with both his Keyblade and the scythe, sending it to the air. Then, he threw the scythe at it. However, it managed to get back up, and it caught the scythe. Then, it blasted a burst of flower petals down at the three. Luckily, Sofia knew how to cast Reflega at a group of people, more than just one person.

The barrier exploded during contact. However, as the smoke cleared, the ghost was diving down at the crew. Sora saw it, and jumped up to counter the attack right on time. The two clashed their weapons several times, again. And surprisingly, the ghost was the one going backwards. It then lunged back to the wall, and Sora did as well.

Then, the two lunged at each other. They swung their weapons down at each other, and went through the enemy. Then, they landed on the ground, unharmed, or so it seems. After a brief moment, the ghost dropped its scythe, and it disappeared.

"Phew, that was close." said Sora.

"Let's go before anything else attacks us." said Sofia "That thing nearly sliced my ass twice." then, they opened the door, revealing the Chamber of Waking. They see Ventus's comatose body on the throne.

"Alright, Ven. Get ready." said Sora. He prepared his Keyblade to insert Ven's heart into his body. He aimed his Keyblade at the boy, focused his energy, and then…he blasted the heart straight towards Ven's body. It rocketed through the room, and it paused its movement right in front of Ven. Then a hole made of light opened up on his chest, and the heart went in the hole, and it closed. The moment it did, a burst of light covered the room.

To be continued…

* * *

**Rancis: wow, that sure escalated quickly.**

**how come?**

**Rancs: well, it's only 4 chapters, and already one down.**

**well, i'm gonna try and make it quick. i've got 2 more, plus a fight between Sora and Xehanort.**

**Sora: awesome.**

**Gloyd: hey man.**

**hey, bro. waddup?**

**Gloyd: oh, just reading KH fanfics. about 70% of the ones i saw in the first page were yaoi. gross.**

**can't blame you. those yaoi fangirls ruined the magic of same gender friendship in Kingdom Hearts with their guyxguy action.**

**Rancis: then again, Axel did say Roxas was the only one he liked, and he made him feel like he had a heart.**

**well would you say that too if you were a Nobody? and he's the only friend you had?**

**Rancis:...good point.**

**Gloyd: then there's also SoRiku. one of the signs was Sora cried when he found Riku in TWTNW.  
**

**well, picture Rancis going into the darkness. and after a year, you find him, and he's alright. now, what if you found him, and he's still a part of the darkness? would you not cry?**

**Gloyd: ...he IS my best friend.**

**Sora: yeah. and besides, i like Kairi, and it's been clear in the entire series. so why would they think i'm gay!?**

**because some people just like to ruin friendship in any fandom. if you're a yaoi fangirl, and you're reading this: screw you, you are not wanted in the fandom...what're you guys doing? and what's with the popcorn?  
**

**Rancis: just waiting for it to get good.  
**

**Gloyd: you probably would've known that the fanbase is swarmed with yaoi fangirls. so if they read this, you're toast.**

**Rancis: with jam on one side,**

**Gloyd: and butter on the other.**

**yeah well look at my face...do i look like a give a f**k?  
**

**Sora: nope.**

**you girls can say anything you want about what i just said, i don't care, unless you don't ship yaoi. then good for you.**

**Sora: don't worry, bro. yaoi fangirls are like idiots who didn't believe of the story of Adam and Eve.**

**true, true. *phone rings* hello?...it's here? good. i'll have someone pick it up right away. *hangs up* Sora, can you go to the gamestore and pick up my copy of Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix, please? i can't go anywhere because of my headache.**

**Sora: got it. *walks out***

**well, please review.**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


End file.
